Just one chance on a warm summers night
by MadMaxxCoyote
Summary: Tristan Golden, an ex-gang member with a affinity for blades has recently moved to a new area. He wants to put his past behind him but he is having trouble getting along with people. His only friend is the ever popular, female heart throb Hayden Calloway


Disclaimer: What a shock, this is a original work and thus everyone inside of it belongs to me! ME! MMEEEEE! Ok…I'm done now.

Tristan smiled pleasantly as a nice breeze curled around him, he liked days like this, perfect for riding his bike, nice and warm, with a little bit of a breeze. Dropping one hand off of his handle bars, letting his arm hang down as he coasted down a shallow hill. He could never do this back in the city…

Lifting his arm back up, Tristan glanced down at his watch, a quarter to six, he'd be getting there plenty early.

He had to admit, he was a little surprised to get an invitation from Hayden Calloway to hang out, granted they seemed to be pretty good friends, at least he thought they were, though that was only at school. But Hayden had been the first person in the door at his 17th birthday party only a few weeks ago, but he had never been over the guy's house before.

But sure enough around noon today he had gotten a call from Hayden inviting him over around six, to stay the night as well if he wanted.

His parents had been thrilled, they had moved here about a year ago and Tristan still hadn't made any good friends. So getting an invitation from a boy at school, whose parents were both well off and well known within the community, was just the ultimate stroke of luck in their eyes. He just had to go, they insisted, this was his chance to make friends with someone who would be a good influence on him.

Tristan rolled his eyes at that, just because his parents were who they were didn't mean Hayden was a -good boy-. Though from Tristan's experiences with the other boy led him to believe Hayden wasn't into the drug scene or anything like that. Which was good because he didn't want anything to do with that shit anymore. He had had enough of his friends die or get killed over shit like that back in the city. It still hurt him that he couldn't save them from their demons, he had tried like hell, but he couldn't do it…

Hayden didn't look like any drunk or druggie he had ever seen though, plus Calloway was a track and swimming team star, with perfect teeth, sky blue eyes, and a crop of medium length, platinum blond, impeccably groomed hair, that he tended to wear to one side so that it covered his left eye. Couple that with a lean six foot three, well defined body and he was the perfect picture of the classic all American boy. Not to mention the thing that made all the hearts, and lower region's, throb on all the girls at school

Which was the total opposite of Tristan's on six foot even frame, he was thicker through the shoulders and chest then Hayden, not as well defined, but just as solid.

Of course his body had been honed through dozens of gang brawls, fence hoping, and other -better be in good shape or something bad is going to happen to you- activities.

He wasn't nearly as popular with well….anyone, girls or the teachers, as Hayden. Of course his thick, wavy, dark brown Mohawk with a tail down near his kidneys probably didn't help, that along with his liquid green eyes, eye brow and lip piercing on his left side tended to make him stand out in Midwestern, quiet suburbs like the one he was living in now.

Plus the rumor that he had stuck a seven and a half inch blade up through another man's ribs once didn't serve to make people want to talk to him.

Granted for most of his life he had WANTED to be left alone, wanted the knowledge that if you weren't his blood or a member of his crew then you had best not be messing with Tristan Golden.

But he was tired of that, he wanted out, things had gotten to far out of hand, and his group had turned into something other then what it used to, and should be.

Rubbing his lip piercing against his upper lip lightly Tristan parked his bike in Hayden's driveway, he didn't see any cars, which was to be expected, Hayden had told him his parents would be gone all night, and most of the next day.

He could hear music playing inside as he knocked on the door, he was a little bit nervous actually. This was the first time he had even been invited anywhere in his whole life, well by someone other then his boys that is, he didn't think anything bad was waiting to happen but if it did well…..

He was still damn good with a knife.

No one answered at his first set of knocks, so he tried again, a bit harder this time.

Still no answer.

Scratching his head Tristan slid his hand down and tried the doorknob, it was unlocked, so he opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and locking it.

He had to grin, people who slept with unlocked doors….it was like a whole different planet compared to his old life.

Sliding his boots off, he fucking hated tennis shoes, and hanging up his old faded trench coat Tristan looked around the room. It was kinda dark in this place…

"Hey Hayden? Uh….anyone there?" Tristan called out.

No answer, but he could hear but the music was a bit clearer now, he was pleased to hear to hear it was actually something he liked, rather then some country or rap shit, plus he could easily follow it to its source, maybe then he'd find Hayden.

He had to admire the house as he walked through it, it was nice so far, white shaggy, soft carpet with white walls amazingly, expensive looking pictures and other junk scattered everywhere. He knew some guys back on the block who would be drooling over a -score- like this. Not him though, that wasn't his thing, a general, an enforcer, but never a thief.

"What are you hiding or something Hayden? Gonna jump out and say Boo?" Tristan mumbled. A quick look at his watch reveled that it was six o' clock, right on the dot, so it wasn't like he was late.

Following the music Tristan turned a corner, walking down some steps into some huge ass den, it was noticeably cooler down here, and he couldn't help but think he was probably below the ground right now, plus he could hear the faint hum of an AC unit. He didn't think it was THAT hot out, granted he was used to a sweltering inner city.

There were ceiling lights on, dimmed a bit, with some table lights also on, giving the room a nice mood to it, if he was with a girl that was. All the furniture looked like it had been pushed over to the edges of the room, which was weird, and there was a big screen T.V over in one corner.

But what was even weirder was what was in the center of the room. It was Hayden, up on some kind of table, with his hands secured by some kind of straps to a pole on either side of his head. His legs were spread and locked in some type of stirrup looking things.

And he was totally naked.

"Holy shit." Tristan exclaimed and Hayden looked up, his almost white blond hair still fluttering around his eyes, eyes that went wide in shock at the sight of Tristan and an odd "Oh Fuck" expression was on his face.

There was some kind of band strapped around Hayden's mouth, with a small chain hanging form the center to the edge of it. Rushing over Tristan started to examine the locks that help Hayden's feet in place, now how the hell did these things open?

"Christ man….are you alright? What's going on?" Tristan asked. Hayden grunted, but it didn't sound like anything helpful words, so Tristan continued to try and look for some kind of latch, a button…or something.

He could just faintly hear something buzzing, it reminded him of an electric shaver. Maybe this thing was some kind of…powered table or something…..

Sure enough , hanging right by Hayden's left foot was a little blue box with a slide lever in the center. Maybe that popped these things open?

Reaching out Tristan hooked his fingernail against the little heart button on the slide and pushed it all the way down, instantly the soft buzzing turned loud and angry, though still a little muffled.

Hayden groaned loudly, deep in his throat, his hips bucking up. Panting through his nose Hayden began to write on the table, goose bumps breaking out on his shaking legs.

Tristan looked around, then he saw the wire sticking out of the box, following it down it appeared to lead to something….between Hayden's legs, it wasn't bright enough were he could see clearly. Did it go into the table? Why was Hayden freaking out?

"What the…?" Tristan muttered.

"Mo mucf! Mees…murn et moun!" Hayden groaned.

What did he say?

Suddenly the lights went completely black.

"Gotcha!" Someone shouted as they jumped on Tristan's back, pulling him backwards. His ankles whacked into something and he felt a second set of hands on his right hand and both of his arms were pulled up before something wrapped around his wrists. Pulling his arms down Tristan was hit the realization that he couldn't!

"What the fuck!" Tristan growled, his hands were tied to two metal poles, one on either side of him.

Pulling himself up Tristan kicked at the shape in front of him, it was to dark to see who the hell it was though. A low oomph came out as his feet made contact but his triumph was short lived as someone else grabbed his right leg before he could come back down, and whoever he had kicked recovered quickly and grabbed his left foot as well, leaving him sorta…hanging in the air.

"Let me go!" Tristan demanded as he started to thrash, to little to no effect, he was able to jerk his left leg around, but whoever had his right had a grip like freaking iron. Cursing and struggling he found himself being pulled down, his feet being placed on some kind of peddle like platform.

"Hold him still!….geez." A voice snapped.

"I'm trying! He's fucking strong ass-wipe!" Another countered, but before Tristan could try to kick again he felt something lock around each of his ankles, locking him in place.

"Damn that hurt! My chest feels like its going to cave in…" One of the voices bitched.

"Shut up and get the lights…." The other sighed.

"What the hell is going on?" Tristan roared. Footsteps padded away and then the lights began to grow once more, going back to the sorta light, sorta dim of before, but he could pretty much see what was going on.

Mitchell Baker and Ryan Hernandez came into view, both a near picture perfect of prep. Though neither matched the other one. Mitch, the undisputed king of three different wrestling weight classes with his pale Irish skin and blazing red hair, Ryan, the half white, half Hispanic chatterbox of the school who also happened to be one of the baseball teams MVPs, stood at Mitch's side, rubbing his chest.

"What the fuck are you two doing here? And what are you doing to Hayden?" Tristan snarled. But before either of them could utter a word the somewhat light moaning and gasping in the background that had been coming from Hayden suddenly became louder, throaty and more desperate.

Tristan looked over and focused on Hayden, who was bucking and writing as best he could on the table. Even in the low light Tristan could see Hayden's cock jutting up, bouncing back and forth from his movements and glistening from the steady stream of precum that was oozing out.

Cocking his head to the side Mitch seemed to realize something as he rushed forward, eyeing the little blue box.

"Shit! Ryan I told you to put it on the lowest setting not the highest!" Mitch snapped as he pushed the slider up. Hayden simply collapsed onto the table, his chest heaving.

"Ank goo…." Hayden groaned.

"But I did!" Ryan insisted, "Just one click."

"Well then how-" Mitch started to say before his eyes centered back onto Tristan. "Did you touch this?" He asked, pointing at the box. What was this twenty questions now? This was embarrassing….

"Yeah." Tristan answered. "Thought it might undo the locks." He tugged at the straps, or whatever the fuck they were that held him in place, but they didn't budge. Damn it….

"Why the hell would it do that?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know, I heard the table buzzing so I thought it was worth a try. You going to let me go now? Or are you waiting till I get really pissed off?" Mitchell's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Table buzzing? But it doesn't-" Then his eyes lit up and he started to laugh. "Oh my God! That's hilarious! It wasn't the table Mohawk boy, it was the vibrating plug buried in his ass, right up against his prostate…and you turned it on full blast." Mitchell said smugly, in-between laughs that was.

"Man that must have been intense!" Ryan exclaimed as he partially hoped up onto the table next to Hayden, reaching over he curled his fingers around Hayden's cock, giving it one long, slow stroke before letting go. "Sure got the plumbing flowing though."

What the hell?

Sliding off of the table Ryan walked over to Mitch, licking the fluid off of his hand.

"Yummy." Ryan said.

"Cum whore." Mitch chuckled.

"You never complain." Ryan countered.

What the hell!

"What is this? Some kind of….of queer attack? The fuck are you two doing? Leave him alone!" Tristan snapped.

Ryan chuckled.

"Queer attack? Oh that's rich. Something tells me he wasn't told about tonight's events."

Tristan tugged at his restraints again, he was starting to get rather angry now.

"I don't know what you two asses are up to, but if you don't let me and Hayden go right this very moment, I am going to bleed you…" Tristan threatened. Which caused Ryan to blanch and rub at his neck nervously.

Mitchell however just began to walk past Tristan.

"My goodness, aren't you the violent, protective one?" Mitch said as he passed Tristan. "Good friends with dear Hayden here?"

Well not really, no he couldn't say they were best friends or something. But Hayden had been nice to him since day one, even though he was like…the most popular guy in school and Tristan's polar opposite.

"Good enough, so leave him alone." Tristan growled.

"Oh don't worry, we aren't going to do anything to Hayden that he doesn't want." Tristan could hear Mitch walking up behind him, which made him nervous, he didn't like anyone behind him.

"What do you mean not any-" Tristan started to say before Mitchell interrupted.

"Watch your lip ring deary." Mitch said, then something flashed in front of Tristan's eyes.

"What do you mmph!" Tristan began before something slid into his mouth. He could feel it tighten as Mitchell locked the strap that went around his head. Then it hit him….

Fucking ball gag.

Tristan growled around the black rubber ball between his teeth.

"I picked the smaller ball, it should be a lot easier on his jaw." Mitchell explained.

Oh gee thanks…that made the situation soooo much better.

Mitch walked back around Tristan, moving to stand near Ryan. At six feet five inches Mitchell positively dwarfed the five foot six inch Ryan. The two of them just stood there, staring at him and whispering to amongst themselves.

Tristan's mind started to churn, he wasn't sure what the two were planning, but he didn't like it. However with his legs locked to the stupid poles and stuck on the platform that was an inch or so off the ground, plus his hands were tied above his head, so there wasn't much he could do about it.

"What's with that hair? Looks like some kind of punker." Ryan scoffed.

"Its called a Mohawk and just look at his clothes idiot, chains on the pants, black shirt, black nail polish. More like a metal Goth if your just going by how he is dressed." Mitch explained.

"I thought Mohawks were just one spiky strip at the top, his is thick and wavy, no gel or anything in it, and he's got it running all the way down his back." Ryan continued.

"God you are such a preppy bitch, don't talk if you don't know anything about the subject, you look like a moron when you do." Mitchell grumbled. "Just because YOU only go for a certain type doesn't mean its the only way for people to be."

Ryan snorted at that.

"Well what about the piercing, why would you stick metal in your face? Ears I can understand, but face?" Ryan asked.

"Same reason you insist on waxing your whole body, which is silly considering how little hair you have on yourself to begin with, that's how he likes to look. I think he pulls it off very well, looks hot." Mitch shot back.

"I think its stupid." Ryan said.

"Well no one asked you." Mitch replied.

What. The. Fuck? These guys jumped him in the dark just to talk about his looks? Was he on Candid camera? He'd tell them to shut up, but there was the whole…gag thing to contend with.

Mitch walked over and began to run his fingertips along Hayden's chest and stomach, causing the restrained boy to shiver.

"Besides I know a guy who gets so hot when he sees that hair and those piercing." Mitch said coyly, reaching down to give Hayden's cock a few steady pumps. "Oh yes indeed. Nice and hot."

"Uck goo." Hayden tried to say sternly. Or at least is sounded that way to Tristan.

"Fuck me? Well that's not nice, I'll have to-" Mitch started to purr before his eyes jerked over to Tristan and his face broke out into a big, wide grin. "Oh…oooh I gots me an idea." Mitch cooed evilly.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"We built that thing out of some old exercising equipment right? It still moves too." Mitchell asked.

"Well yeah…we haven't figured out who to lock it in place without messing it up yet." Ryan answered.

"Perfect." Mitch said as be made his way over to Tristan, who in turn growled again.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know." Tristan thought.

"Making a wish come true." Mitchell answered.

What did that mean? What dream? Whose dream?

Catching a hold of one of the poles Mitch began to pull Tristan over towards Hayden, it would figure the thing had wheels, which Mitch locked as he stopped near Hayden, right where the restrained boy could easily see them. Tristan hadn't noticed before but Hayden's head was propped up on a big thick pillow that looked built into the chair.

Tristan wasn't sure he liked the grin on Mitchell's face as he strutted around to stand behind him and he really didn't like it when the next thing he knew was Mitch's mouth was so close to his ear that he could feel the hot puff's of breath emanating out from the taller boy.

"Relax my friend, this isn't going to hurt." Mitch whispered into his ear.

Then Mitch's tongue darted out, slipping along the crevices of his ear, Tristan's eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath as warmth rippled down his body and settled in his stomach.

What the in the fucking hell was he doing?

Hayden growled from behind his gag and Mitch laughed as Tristan pulled his head away, only to have Mitchell dig his fingers into his hawk tail and pull his head back with a firm tug, which felt way to good for Tristan's taste.

"Oh shush Hayden, I'm not going to spoil him." Mitch chuckled.

Spoil him? What? The was way to fucked up.

With his head pulled back and held in place Tristan's neck was exposed, and he shivered slightly as Mitchell began to softly kiss the flesh that was being unwillingly offered to him. Warm jolts raced through his body as Mitch's tongue began to lap at his neck, tracing little wet patterns.

Tristan began to pant slightly and let out a little groan as Mitchell's fingers slid over his chest, rubbing at his nipples.

He began to writhe slightly, pulling at his restraints as Mitch continued, using the soft material of his shirt against him.

God….he had never been touched like this….he didn't want it like this either. He wasn't ashamed to be a 17 year old virgin, it was his choice, all the girls he had known in the city were….not the kind of people he wanted getting attached to and so far not one girl in the whole town had taken an interest in him.

Mitchell chuckled softly, never ceasing his nipple attack.

"Someone has sensitive nips." He spoke against the wet flesh of Tristan's neck. Tristan tried to turn, to pull away from the mouth that only continued to molest him, but he couldn't, the damn restraints had no give in them. "Relax…enjoy it." Mitch whispered right before he bit down on Tristan's neck, simultaneously pinching down on both nipples at once.

Tristan cried out from behind the gag, his back bowing, his knee's shaking a little.

"Oh that was hot." Mitchell whispered, continuing to roll Tristan's nipples between his tight fingers. It felt good…but it was starting to hurt. Tristan shook his body, trying to dislodge Mitch's hands, which worked, but only for a moment before Mitchell's large hands cupped his chest, using his palm to return to a more gentle style of circular rubbing as he massaged and squeezed at Tristan's chest, earning a whimper from the brown haired boy.

"Ahhh…so that's how you like it." Mitchell rumbled as he bit down on Tristan's collarbone area, earning another breathless groan.

Tristan felt Mitchell's left hand leave his chest, sliding down his body before taking a firm grasp of his cock through his jeans. Tristan gasped from behind the gag, especially once Mitch began to kneed his cock through his jeans.

Just how far was he going to take this?

"Uh oh, Huston, cock is hardening, I repeat, an erection is forming." Mitch giggled, giving Tristan another firm squeeze that tore a groan out of him.

Hayden growled again, louder this time, actually pulling at his restraints.

"God you are such a possessive bitch Hayden." Mitch sighed. "Ok then…that's enough, I think he's ready for round two. Ryan help me pull him over there."

"Uh ok." Ryan muttered.

"Moun foo? Eh ael aer goo ganing Itch?" Hayden tried to ask.

The two of them took hold of the bars on either side of Tristan, unlocking the wheels and pulling him in front of, or above depending on how you wanted to look at it, Hayden.

What now? This was not…..this made no sense!

Mitchell's fingers found their way down to his button and zipper, both of which were opened as Tristan's pants were pulled down.

"HEY!" Tristan shouted, or at least tried to, stupid gag.

With his pants around his ankles Tristan felt terribly exposed, a feeling that did not dissipate when Mitchell dipped his fingers under the waist band of his underwear.

"Boxer briefs, nice, I would have been disappointed if you had on tighty whities. But you know…I can't help but wonder….does the carpet match the drapes?" Mitch muttered.

Reaching down Mitchell started to turn some type of dial, with each click the cushioned section that Hayden's head rested on lowered down, tiling his head back.

Before he even knew it Tristan found himself naked from the waist down, Mitch's quick hands sliding his undies down in one smooth move. Tristan tried to protest, to pull away, but it didn't go any good.

"Wow not much there." Ryan laughed, much to Tristan's embarrassment.

"Well some boy's show and some boys grow, he's barely even hard Ryan." Mitch sighed. "But I think he's a member of the latter."

"I don't. I bet Mr. Tough guy here barely hits five." Ryan stated, so full of smugness that Tristan just wanted to smack him. The last thing he had expected tonight was to have two gay guys debate/mock his cock.

"I'll take that bet, now shut up, you'll ruin the mood." Mitch countered.

Mood? What mood? God someone was going to bleed when he got out of this.

"Little bit of trivia for you my friend, there is something special about Hayden's gag." Mitchell explained softly. "You see he is actually biting down on a type of metal O-ring, with a rubber cover so he doesn't hurt his teeth of course, so like you he can't actually close his mouth. But here's the kicker, if you pull this little plug out…." Mitchell took a hold of the chain on the gag and pulled, sure enough a rubber plug popped out. "Now technically he is still gagged, but can you guess where that hole goes?" Mitchell whispered.

Suddenly Mitch spit into his palm, then dipped two of his fingers into the fluid, before he rubbed the fluid all around inside the now open hole.

"He'll pick up the slack." Mitch muttered. Taking a hold of Tristan's cock Mitchell slid the tip into the open gag hole. Placing his hand on Tristan's ass Mitch pushed him forward. Tristan tried to lock his hips, but found that it didn't do any good because the frame he was tied to swung forward!

Tristan sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as he felt a warm wetness envelope his cock.

"Here…this will work much better." Mitch whispered, seemingly wanting to make sure only Tristan could hear him, then he pushed the rig forward, making it so Tristan was resting tight against Hayden, as opposed to being pushed into him. "Now because his mouth is blocked open, he can't really close his lips around you, so there might not be much suction, but I'm sure Hayden will make good use of his tongue." Mitch said as he took a hold of Tristan's hips from behind, and begun to pull him back, withdrawing him from Hayden's mouth, only to push him back in.

Tristan groaned as Hayden did just as Mitchell had said, his hot, wet tongue proved to be quite clever, working over Tristan's rapidly hardening cock, running along the top of him, lapping and swirling around the head, curling around the shaft to try and lick at the underside of his cock.

Through all this Mitchell kept pulling and pushing him, quickly establishing a rhythm.

Tristan started to pant, pulling in quick breaths through his nose. It felt really good….that moist heat sliding around him.

Tristan dropped his head down and in doing so caught sight of his cock, dripping wet from Hayden's saliva, as Mitch pulled him back, only to groan loudly as he watched himself slide back in. Hayden's tongue greeted him enthusiastically as he entered, the sight combined with the feeling caused a shiver to run up his spine, pulling another moan from deep in his throat.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Mitchell asked softly. Blushing Tristan looked away, turning his head to the side. "Aww don't be like that, enjoy it. Hayden wants you to enjoy it you know." Mitchell chuckled. "Lets go a little faster shall we?"

Tristan whimpered as Mitch increased his pace, and Hayden began to moan as Tristan slid in and out of his mouth. But Mitchell never pushed him all the way in, instead keeping it so the last inch or so of him never reached Hayden.

The noises Hayden was making around him caused Tristan's body to quiver, and he found himself wanting to push forward, to hurry the orgasm he felt building up inside of him.

He could feel a little pulling on his cock, it took him a minute to figure it out but he realized that Hayden was indeed trying to suck on him.

"You know what's really pissing him off right now? The fact that he can't wrap his lips around you and really show off his…talents." Mitch whispered in his ear.

Tristan tuned his eyes back down to Hayden, the blond boy's chest was heaving and his cock was still hard.

"See…and no one is even touching him." Mitch said.

Suddenly Hayden growled again, which reverberated up Tristan's cock, causing him to cry out.

"Aww….he's mad I wont let him have all of you, though I guess I could comply." Mitchell muttered and then pushed Tristan forward as far as he could, Hayden arched his back then, his hands gripping the poles he was tied to.

Tristan felt himself hit the back of Hayden's throat, his eyes rolling back a bit at the feeling. Hayden swallowed audibly, a loud gulping noise. At that Tristan did cry out, his knee's buckling for a moment, toe's curling as he felt himself slid down Hayden's throat.

"Deep throat babe, five inches don't make you make that kinda of noise." Mitch purred. "Me thinks I just won that bet."

"Mmmmmm." Hayden hummed, sounding pleased. Tristan closed his eyes slowly, God he was so hard….his cock was starting to throb.

Mitchell pulled him back and started the rhythmic thrusting again, slipping all of him into Hayden's mouth this time around.

"I heard you moan there, did you like that sound?" Mitch asked softly in his ear. "Want to make him make it again?"

"God…s-stop." Tristan groaned.

"I'm afraid I cant quite understand you dear, your gagged you know." Mitchell said as he pushed Tristan forward, he let out a gasping moan as he slid down Hayden's' throat once more, the gulping noise being heard shortly after.

"Mmmm that's it…make him swallow you down." Mitchell panted, rubbing his chest against Tristan's back.

Slowly Mitchell's hand slid around his thigh as be pulled him away from Hayden slightly. But as Hayden continued to work his tongue over him, which was making him throb so fucking bad, Mitch curled his wrist a little, his fingers lightly massages Tristan's balls as he cupped them.

"Oooh kinda heavy, nice and full too." Mitch giggled. "Bet its just building up inside you."

Hayden growled once more, loud and aggressive.

"Oh shut up!" Mitch snapped, though he sounded much more amused then angry. But he shoved Tristan forward, hard, this time Hayden's gulping was louder, a bit surprised and frantic. Tristan tried to pull back but Mitchell wouldn't let him. Hayden's fingers and toes curled as he twisted his head from side to side, his tongue swiping across Tristan's cock with each turn, as he did this Hayden let out a long loud breath though his nose.

Tristan couldn't help but worry that Hayden couldn't breath like this, that he would choke. Sure enough Hayden did try to pull back and Tristan could feel Hayden start to take a breath but Mitch pulled him forward again, cutting Hayden off.

"Asshole! Let up! He needs to breathe! Your going to choke him you shit!" Tristan snapped, though it sounded more like garbled nonsense then real words.

"Oh don't panic, he's fine." Mitch said but he did pull Tristan backwards, causing him to slip out of Hayden's mouth completely. Hayden took a deep breath, letting out a disappointed groan as Tristan was removed, but Mitchell seemed to ignore it. "Besides I think your ready for round three." Mitch whispered.

Fucking hell….what now?

Mitchell started to unlock the wheels to the rig, but a slightly panting Hayden made a desperate hungry noise and grasping the poles that his hands were secured to pull himself up and using the stirrups that his legs were locked into to push himself forward Hayden managed, with surprisingly good aim, to slip the hole back over Tristan's cock, who in turn gasped as the wet heat wrapped around a good portion of him once more.

"Hey! Did I say you could have that?" Mitch asked as be put on hand one Hayden's' chest and pushed him back down onto the table. Hayden pressed his tongue tight against Tristan's cock as it slid out of his mouth, and in doing so managed to glide across a sensitive spot on the tip that made Tristan's whole body shiver.

"Mmmm…did that feel good?" Mitchell asked. Tristan snorted and jerked his head to the side. "Proud…defiant and protective…niiice." Mitch muttered. Reaching down Mitch gave Tristan's cock a few quick pumps.

This was so fucked up, not only were more people touching then had ever before…but they were guys! Plus his only real friend in this whole place was tied up and having Tristan forced down his throat. But something….didn't seem right about this….well all things considered that was.

"Well Ryan….you totally lost that bet, we'll talk about what you owe me later." Mitch said. " Ok Den-Den because I know what I Know I'll let you have a taste and I'll let you have it one more time, but you'd better behave after that, so are you going to be good?"

"Uh huh." Hayden grunted. Mitchell chuckled as he curled his fingers tightly around the base of Tristan's cock, and with one tight stroke caused a good sized drop of pre-cum to pool at the tip.

"Get your tongue ready boy." Mitch ordered, his voice suddenly filled with a -don't even THINK about questioning me- authority.

Tristan shivered as Hayden's tongue met him as he was pushed back in, Hayden flattened his tongue, rubbing it against the tip of Tristan, lapping at the fluid that had collected there.

Mitchell pulled Tristan back, making him slide out of Hayden's mouth again, Hayden's whole body quivered and he whimpered, which just confused the hell out of Tristan.

"Ok Hayden, you had your taste. But because I am so nice I'll let you have him one last time, you want it shallow….or deep?" Mitch asked.

"Eeep!" Hayden responded enthusiastically. Mitchell laughed at that, loud and deep.

"Your boy is going to think you're a cock whore at this rate." Mitchell said.

"Goo gno mey" Hayden said. Tristan couldn't quite make that one out but Mitch seemed to get it.

"….Such a dreamer Hayden." Mitch whispered as he tightened his hands on Tristan's bare hips and shoved him forward, pushing Tristan right back into Hayden's mouth, there was no noise this time as Hayden pulled him back down his throat. Mitch held him there for a few moments, then pulled him away. Hayden actually whimpered as Mitch wheeled Tristan away, sliding the plug back into Hayden's gag. "Now now…you said you'd behave." Mitch chuckled.

Alright what now? He wanted to say this couldn't get any weirder/worse but that would just be tempting fate. Although he did know, and was somewhat shamed by the fact that he really wish someone would make/let him cum already….

The next thing Tristan knew he was slid right in-between Hayden's spread legs, the two captive boys locked eye's for a moment as their cocks brushed together for a moment.

"Mmmmmm" Hayden groaned.

"Hmmm…how to make this work…..ah! That's it." Mitch mumbled to himself. "Hey Ryan, go get me three or four straps please? Oh and heh….some coats."

"Huh….yeah sure." Ryan acquiesced, walking out of the room to a place Tristan couldn't see.

Coats? The hell did he need his coat for? His knife and straight blades were in his coat…but he doubted they wanted those, hell they didn't even know about them.

Mitchell glanced down over Tristan's shoulder, spotting the two boys touching.

"Oh my….here let me lend…a hand while we wait." Mitch said as he pressed Hayden and Tristan together, curling his long fingers around both of them, pumping them together slowly. Tristan never noticed before, but damn did Mitchell have big hands….

"Oooh ess." Hayden moaned, his eyes almost rolling back, but he fought it, instead planting his eyes directly on their cocks.

Tristan wasn't sure how much more he could take, God it felt good….he'd touched himself before sure, and one of his boy's sisters had given him a hand job once before, but this was different, having another man's hardness pressed up against him, their fluids mixing together as Mitch's hand slid over them. He couldn't help but watch, it was kinda cool…him and Hayden were about the same size.

Suddenly Mitch's hand left them, and he stepped back.

"Ok here…but what are you going to do?" Ryan asked as he returned, Tristan tried to turn his head, to see what was going on behind him, but he couldn't. Hayden had a curious look on his face as well, but he couldn't see around Tristan.

Tristan jumped, letting out a less then manly squeak as Mitchell suddenly pressed tight against him, he could feel Mitch's cock through the other boys jeans, digging into his ass.

"Oh calm down…I'm not going to fuck you." Mitchell chuckled. Tristan felt something wrapped around his legs, looking down he saw that it was a strap, one on each leg. What was he doing?

Mitchell locked the straps around his own legs, making them tight against the back of Tristan's, and then a strap went around Tristan's waist as Mitch secured them together.

"You know…I'm getting a bad feeling here." Tristan thought.

"Ok…see what to use…." Mitchell muttered, something was crinkling near Tristan's left ear, looking over he saw that they were condoms!

Tristan watched as Mitch tore open a little package, tossing it away as his reached down to Tristan's cock, unrolling the condom over him.

"Remember, always get the air out of the tip, wouldn't want them to rip ok?" Mitch said. Tristan looked down, his eyes going wide and when he looked back up his eyes locked with Hayden's. The other boy looked surprised….yet very….very eager. "Lets get this out of here." Mitchell said as he began to gently pull on the cord that led to the blue box. Hayden groaned as a three inch oval plug slipped out of him. "See…doesn't undo the locks." Mitch giggled. "Mmmm…but it's a lot smaller then you, so he'll still be nice and tight.

Nice and tight? Nice and tight! He wasn't…!

"He's already pretty slick, but you can never have to much lubrication." Mitchell said as he produced a bottle from…somewhere. Tristan shivered as Mitchell poured the gel onto his cock, using both hands or to spread it over.

"Mit….Ay…mun mink…." Hayden started to say as Mitchell lined Tristan up with his exposed opening, using his hands to pull his cheeks open.

"Oh hush…" Mitchell muttered. "Considering what we both know….you can't really argue."

Mitchell pushed his hips forward, which in turn pushed Tristan's hips forward. Tristan tried to lock himself up, but once again it didn't do any damn good, again the stupid rig moved whether he wanted to or not.

Both Hayden and Tristan groaned as Tristan slid in, in one clean smooth line. Hayden's eyes rolled back as the threw his head backwards, his stomach quivering. Tristan's eyes went wide, his knee's shaking, as he entered another for the very first time.

God….it was so tight and warm, he'd never felt heat like this.

Mitchell continued to push forward until Tristan was completely buried, purring in Tristan's ear as he rested his head down on Tristan's shoulder.

"Mmmm…isn't that good?" Mitch whispered into his ear. Hayden opened his eyes and stared up at Tristan, a lusty hungry look in his eyes. "Ooooh nice look there huh?" Mitch asked. "So eager…"

Mitchell pulled his hips back, sliding Tristan out, before shoving him right back in, his own cock rubbing against Tristan's ass.

Tristan moaned as Mitch quickly established a steady rhythm, plunging his cock in and out of Hayden's body. Hayden's breath sped up, his legs quivering

With every thrust Tristan's body would pulse, his body tightening as he could feel his orgasm rising. He wasn't close yet….but God he could feel it building. Again he couldn't help but watch Hayden as he writhed on the table, low panting moans slipping out of him.

"Oh yes….fuck him….fuck him good Tristan." Mitchell moaned in his ear. "This is so hot….give it to him. Faster….lets go faster."

Mitch sped up, and again Tristan and Hayden's moaned mixed in together, the noises of their flesh colliding filling the room.

Tristan tried to look away, embarrassed by what was happening, embarrassed by how good it felt.

And it felt so good.

But when he turned his head, the first thing he caught sight of was Ryan, sitting on the couch, his pants open and his cock out as he stroked it in time with their thrusts.

Tristan didn't even have time to react to that as Mitchell's hand came up to his jaw, fingers clamping around it as he forcibly turned Tristan's head back.

"Don't look at him, look at Hayden, give him all your attention, your fucking him, don't ignore him." Mitch whispered harshly.

Tristan began to whimper, his knee's really feeling weak as Mitch's fingers found their way back to his chest, toying with his nipples once more. Suddenly Mitchell pushed in with his knee's, causing Tristan's hips to drop slightly, he sorta felt himself press into something and Hayden let out a long almost screaming moan.

"That's the spot right there….that's were you want to hit." Mitchell explained.

Why was he telling him all this?

Hayden's breathing became much more erratic, drawn in and jerky as Tristan's cock pounded into him, assaulting his sweet spot with every thrust. It was so much that his legs started to twitch, pulling at their restraints.

"God he loves it….give it to him Tristan….fuck that boy." Mitchell moaned. "Look at his cock….look how hard he is. He needs help, wont someone touch him?"

"Mod gess! Ees…." Hayden groaned. "Uck meee….Mo Mod…."

"Hehe…even gagged he won't shut up….Hayden's a serious screamer, dirty mouth too." Mitchell said. "Oh…look at that poor boys cock, someone should touch it for him, I really don't think he can cum on his own. Should I jerk it for him?" Mitch asked.

What he was asking him for stuff now? After all this?

Mitchell tweaked both of Tristan's nipples, causing him to cry out once more.

"Come on….what do I do? I need an answer and your going to participate." Mitch said, that steely authority creeping into his voice again. Looking down Tristan glanced at Hayden's cock, it was hard and red, weeping all over, it looked painful. Then he brought his eyes up, looking at Hayden's face, the blond had a pleading look in his eyes.

Quickly Tristan shook his head yes, he found he couldn't deny Hayden like that, not when his answer mattered.

Without a word Mitch's arms slid around Tristan's waist, grasping Hayden's cock with both hands as he began to pump it in time with Tristan's thrusts.

"Mo Mod!….gees….." Hayden moaned.

Tristan felt a warm pulse ring out inside of him, his body tightening as his breathing sped up, a series of rapid groans leaving him without his permission.

"Sounds like tough guy is getting ready to cum." Ryan said.

"Naw…its just a spike…it hasn't been that long." Mitch countered.

Ignoring the two of them Tristan slowly closed his eyes, he was so close….so close….

But he found himself denied as Mitchell shoved him in deep and then stopped, nipping lightly at Tristan's ear as he whispered softly into it.

"You are close aren't you….damn….well you can't cum yet, its bad form for a top to cum so soon. Been a while? I'll give you a breather."

Tristan growled as he throbbed inside of Hayden, the blond boy's own insides throbbing around him, as if they were locked in some intimate conversation.

Slowly Mitch pulled back, only to slammed Tristan back in harshly, which made Hayden cry out and jump. The blond boy cocked his head to the side, a clear lusty -Oooh you bastard- look on his face.

"He liked that." Mitch muttered. "Lets do it again."

This time Hayden's back arched more then Tristan would have thought possible, another scream echoing from him.

"He's very…flexible." Mitchell said as he bit down on Tristan's neck, as he began a slower, but a bit harder, rhythm of thrusts.

Tristan whimpered again, he was going so deep! And Hayden was so tight…

Hayden gasped with each piercing thrust, Mitch altering his hand's pace and grip to reflect the flesh entering Hayden's body. Soon the thrusts grew softer, yet faster once more. Tristan could feel his peak building again, edging closer with each thrust, he began to pant, his body shaking.

God just let him cum! Please!

Mitch quickly noticed the changes, and slowed to a crawl once again, drawing him out so slowly…before easing him back in just the same.

"Mmmm…let him feel every inch of you." Mitchell said as he plunged his tongue into Tristan's ear. "Close again? My goodness…..wait….are you a virgin?" Mitch whispered so softly Tristan could barely here.

Tristan grunted and tried to pull his head away, only to have one of Mitch's hands, slick with Hayden's clear fluid, hold him in place.

"Its alright, I'm not making fun of you….nothing to be ashamed of, but are you?" Mitchell asked softly. Tristan growled, blushing furiously. "I think you are…but answer me Tristan, have you ever been inside anyone before? Ever been in contact with any sexual fluids or anything?" Mitch's voice held a threat within it and the hand that had held his face slid down to lightly tap at his balls, giving Tristan a good idea of what would happen if he didn't answer.

And he wasn't in the mood to have his balls crushed, on top of the fact he was being raped right now.

Blushing despite himself Tristan shook his head no, whimpering with Hayden in a protest against the slow thrusting they were enduring.

"You haven't?" Tristan shook his head no again. "Swear to God?" Tristan shook his head yes and the hand moved away from his balls. "Well then….we can make this even better."

Mitchell pulled back, sliding him from Hayden's body completely. Hayden let out an outraged, frustrated, angry growl as Tristan was removed.

"Hayden….Tristan is a virgin." Mitchell stated, Tristan felt himself blush even more as Hayden's eyes went wide. "DON'T!" Mitch barked as his hand shot out, pointing at Ryan just as the other boy was about to speak. "Remember what you told me Hayden? That dream you had…..lets make it come true." Mitchell muttered.

Then Hayden blushed, which was surprising. Though….a dream? What dream?

Mitch's cock found its way to his cock once more, and Tristan gasped as Mitchell pinched the tip and pulled it off, tossing it at Ryan, who made an outraged noise.

That was kind of funny.

But the humor melted away as Tristan realized that Mitchell was lining him up again!

"Wait! Don't do that!" Tristan exclaimed. Mitchell paused.

"You didn't lie did you?" Was the bigger boy's angry growl. Tristan shook his head no, but even still…this was bare! In another man's ass! Bare!

"Good, now watch." Mitchell purred as he pushed Tristan's head down, forcing him to watch as he slowly slid back inside of Hayden's body. "Don't look away…watch….watch yourself fill him up."

Hayden and Tristan moaned together as his cock was pushed in to the hilt.

Oh God….it was so hot…so slick. Fuck….

"Oh I know" Mitchell's moan mixed in with Tristan's as he began to thrust.

It felt so fucking good.

So hot.

So tight.

There was no waiting period this time, the thrusts grew fast and hard, their bodies smacking together. Finally Tristan allowed his body to go limp, relaxing into Mitchell, he couldn't fight this, he had been shown that, he just wanted to cum.

"That's it….go with it…..oh God Tristan…fuck him…make him take every inch of your cock." Mitchell groaned, his tongue plunging into Tristan's ear once more. "He's so tight for you isn't he?"

He was…God he was…and he was getting tighter.

Hayden began to pant rapidly, jerky groans slipping out of him as he began to work his hips, doing his best to meet each thrust.

"Look at him ride you…..oh he's getting tighter isn't he? Clamping down on your hard cock." Mitchell whispered. Tristan shook his head yes frantically.

Don't let him stop…..dear God don't let him stop.

"He's going to cum….make him cum for you Tristan. Fuck that boy, fuck him so good." Mitchell groaned as his hand worked over Hayden's cock rapidly.

Suddenly Hayden began crushingly tight, a loud scream pulling out of his throat as his back arched, thick hot streams of fluid pumping out of his cock, splattering over his chest.

The thrusting never stopped, and finally Tristan could feel everything tightening, his body racing towards the point of no return.

"That's it…its your turn now, cum for him Tristan. God Hayden…he's going to cum, watch…watch your boy cum." Mitch said loudly. His body trembling, sucking in deep breaths Tristan was able to catch a glimpse of Hayden watching him intently, an eager expression on his face as he rocked into Tristan, never once stopping his hips.

Tristan began to let out gasping breathy moans, closing his eyes as he began to swell. His upper body nearly soaked with sweat.

"That's right…just cum….oh give it to him….fill him up…" Mitch gasped.

Tristan whimpered loudly as he hit his peak, blasting past the point no return as his body became hypersensitive.

And then he finally came, whipping his head back and crying out, Hayden screamed with him as his seed began to pump into the other boy, Mitch making sure to keep thrusting him in, hard…fast. Tristan managed to open his eyes, catching sight of Hayden's twitching with each spurt.

"Yesss….that's it….fill him up….cum inside of him….oh that's so hot." Mitchell moaned. Gasping Tristan's body finally ran out, having no more to give. But Mitchell did not stop, he continued to thrust Tristan inside of Hayden's body. Which made Tristan shiver and writhe against him. He was so sensitive now….it was almost to much.

Finally Mitchell plunged him in deep, and stopped. Both Tristan and his blond lover panted in relief, each still shivering with pleasure.

"God that was so fucking hot." Mitchell exclaimed as he began to un-strap himself, leaving Tristan buried deep within Hayden.

"I so want to fuck now." Ryan said.

"Oh we will." Mitchell promised as he stepped away from Tristan. "Mmmm and I know just how I want it."

"I'm not in the mood for games Mitch." Ryan snapped, sounding annoyed.

"To bad…I am." Mitchell shot back.

"Pfft…I don't have to take orders from Mitch the bitch." Ryan spat, only to cry out as Mitch was on top of him in an instant, hauling him up by his hair.

"What have I told you about calling me that? You've been forgetting yourself a lot lately boy." Mitchell growled, his voice hard and angry. "I might let you fuck me, I might enjoy your cock inside of me, but I'm nobodies bitch. You are MY bitch Ryan…and it seems you need a reminder…and a punishment."

Hayden made a noise, and Mitch glanced over at him.

"Oh right." Mitchell said. "I apologize for forgetting." Mitch stomped over to Hayden, dragging Ryan the whole way with a firm headlock, and undid the gag in Hayden's mouth, letting it drop to the floor before he dragged Ryan away.

Once they were alone Hayden groaned.

"Uh…my jaw…." Hayden chuckled, squeezing down on Tristan's slowly softening cock as he did. "Oh that was so fucking good…."

What?

Tristan made a noise, earning a glance from Hayden, the blond boy's eyes were filled with a dreamy after glow.

"Ugh…hold on….I think….I think I can…" Hayden muttered as he drew himself up, biting at the cuff. It pulled away with a Velcro rip and Hayden slid his hand out of it, shaking it to get the feeling back.

Plus making Tristan feel really stupid for not noticing that earlier.

"Oh my hand…." Hayden grumped, before doing the same to unlock his other hand. Grunting the boy sat up, amazingly managing to keep Tristan inside of him as he quickly undid his legs, which he swiftly wrapped around Tristan.

"There…that's better." Hayden purred. "I wanted to hold you like that the whole time."

You mean…you mean Hayden was a willing partner in all this?

"Get this thing out of my mouth." Tristan snapped, which again didn't sound like words.

"Hehe." Hayden giggled. "Sorry about that." The blond boy reached around Tristan's head, grasping something in the back, and with a audible pop the gag loosened and Hayden pulled it out, tossing it over to the right. "That's better."

Tristan slowly worked his sore jaw, swallowing the excess amount of saliva that had built up behind it. Hayden's arms went around Tristan's neck, and he wiggled his ass as he pulled himself close, seemingly trying to keep Tristan inside of him.

"You feel so good Tristan…" Hayden groaned.

"Let me go." Tristan ordered, he was angry now, this whole thing had been a fucking set up. Hayden looked up, and looked worried.

"Are…you ok?" The platinum blond asked.

"NO! I just got fucking raped!" Tristan growled causing Hayden to wince.

"Its not like-"

"-Let me go Hayden, untie me right now, and I promise I won't hurt anyone….tonight." Tristan snapped.

"Tristan….please…"

̶ 0;Let me go! I mean it damn you!" Tristan nearly shouted. With tears glistening in his eyes Hayden quickly undid the straps around Tristan's wrists. The moment he was free Tristan reached down, unsnapping the locks around his feet and stepped back quickly, earning a gasp from Hayden as he wrenched out of the boy's body. Pulling his pants up and securing them onto himself Tristan turned to leave, he couldn't believe what had just happened. A guy invites him over and then he gets raped, what kind of shit was that?

"Tristan please wait….I.." Hayden started to say as he put one hand onto Tristan's shoulder.

"Don't touch me…" Tristan snarled, turning around he shoved the blond off balance, hooking his heel behind Hayden's to cause the boy to fall. As he was down Tristan caught a hold of his ankle, yanking it up and locking it in the one of the cuff's Hayden's hands had been locked in.

On shaky legs Tristan raced to the door, putting his boots on in record time as he grabbed his coat, throwing the door open and launching himself outside.

"WAIT! TRISTAN! DAMN IT!…PLEASE JUST WAIT!" Hayden cried out behind him. But Tristan was already out the door, leaping onto his bike, and suddenly feeling very stupid for even riding one, and rushing away.

It was eerily quiet as Tristan took a street away from Hayden's house, he would have been peddling faster, but his knee's wouldn't stop shaking.

And it wasn't fear that was making them shake. His whole body was sore, but felt great….his body was a happy body.

"Tristan!" A voice called out a little behind him, loud footsteps echoing in the night. Tristan looked back an to his surprise, there was Hayden, clad in a tight green t-shirt and blue jeans the blond was racing after him…and gaining.

Oh that's right….track star….Hayden was fast as shit…

Raising up to start peddling faster, this was so ridiculous…was he actually running from someone?, Tristan found he didn't have time as Hayden was right next to him.

"Please wait! Stop Tristan! Give me a chance to explain!" Hayden pleaded.

"Explain what? How can you explain that?" Tristan snapped.

"Just stop!"

"NO!"

"YES DAMN IT!" Hayden shouted as he managed to grab a hold of Tristan's handle bars and pulled him to the right, dragging him into the grass and pulling him right off the bike.

Tristan hit the ground, not so hard as Hayden allowed him to fall on top of him, Hayden grunted but used the momentum to pulled Tristan over and quickly jump on top of him, straddling his waist. As Tristan sat up Hayden's legs locked around his waist, his arms sliding around his neck as the blond pulled them together tightly.

"I didn't know that was going to happen. I didn't plan it, I didn't know any of that was going to happen. But what could I do? I was tied down, I couldn't stop Mitch." Hayden quickly explained. Tristan found himself suddenly to tired to argue…not that he was going to let that stop him.

"And what the fuck did happen Hayden….since when are you gay! Since when…..fuck…" Tristan fumbled. Sighing Hayden dropped his head down onto Tristan's shoulder.

"I've always been gay Tristan."

"Every girl in school loves you!"

"I know…its fucking annoying as hell."

Tristan could only stare in gape….what…what was going on? Who turned the world upside down?

"Then what did happen…" Tristan asked. "And I swear to God if I get sick, your all dead…."

"Well….that is a long story. But put simply…Mitchell is a very…very good friend of mine, we have grown up together." Hayden muttered. "And your not going to get sick, I'm totally clean, just got my blood test results in this morning actually. I've more of a chance of you giving me something then you getting something from me. Were you really a virgin?"

"Yes!" Tristan growled.

"Well them I'm sorry you lost it like that…..hehe…but I'm not sorry I have it." Hayden said. Oooh…he so wanted to smack the blond right now.

"I like you Tristan…I like you a lot. I have ever since I first laid eyes on you. Your so fucking hot…." Hayden admitted. Tristan's jaw dropped, what?

"For a year I've tried to get close to you, I've wanted to be with you so fucking badly. I don't know why…I just do. I'm not going to say I love you…because you'll probably get angrier if I do. But I am extremely infatuated with you." Hayden said.

"What…I…" Tristan started, only to have Hayden shush him.

"Just let me explain. I had a boyfriend up till recently, but things have been strained between us. He wasn't treating me right and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. We fought a lot….but I thought things were getting better….until he just left me alone during a scene." Hayden stated.

"A scene?" Tristan asked.

"It's a bondage term….and yes, I'm sure you've noticed I'm into BDSM. Anyway….he had me tied up, gagged and all that and he left me alone. Which your not supposed to do. But the problem came because I had been a bit sick, and my nose was so plugged up I couldn't breathe though it. But my mouth was blocked too, and he just left the house. I was seriously blowing snot all over myself trying to clear my nose when Mitchell happened to stop over, and thank God he did because I might have suffocated. Anyway when Mitch found out what happened he went nuts, stormed over to Danny's, that was my boyfriend, house and just beat the ever-loving shit out of him. Well anyway some how they ended up in the bathroom and somehow the medicine cabinet got smashed open, and guess what was inside?" Hayden continued.

"I don't have the slightest clue." Tristan admitted.

"All kinds of meds….a complete chemical cocktail. The motherfucker was HIV positive. We had been having sex for almost three months and the stupid fucker knew he was positive…he lied to me, and he starts laughing because Mitch has like…his blood all over him. Hehe…fucking Mitch takes a shower right in the guy's house, even though he's all freaked out, with one foot on Danny's back so he didn't start any shit."

Positive! Holy shit….

Tristan started to panic, worry tearing up his stomach. Hayden looked up and smiled.

"Don't. Worry. Both me and Mitch are negative, thank God. Like I said, I just had a blood test and the results are up in my room right now if you want to see them." Hayden stated. Oh yes he did. "I confronted him about it, and he just laughed, told me we are all going to end up with it anyway, so might as well get it over with. Stupid shit, I'm so glad I always insist on condoms, but still…he could have taken it off during a scene and I could have done nothing to stop him. Besides just because your both positive doesn't mean you shouldn't use protection, you start swapping the virus back and forth and that's how new strains get created." Hayden explained.

"But Mitchell took it off of me…" Tristan pointed out. Hayden shivered.

"Yes he did." Was Hayden's breathy reply. "I'm a little angry with him about that, but I guess he figured that I just got tested, and you had never been with anybody. I'm not worried."

"Fine…but what about tonight, you invited me over." Tristan said.

"Yeah…yeah I did, I was just so fucking happy that everything came back clear that I wanted to celebrate. Me and the asshole were beyond history….so I decided to pursue you, I'd been drooling over you for a year, which wasn't fair to Danny I know, but the fucker was cheating on me the whole time we were together, and he could be so mean…." Hayden replied. "Anyway…I wanted you to come over….we could hang out…and….well I wanted to see if you would be willing to give me a chance to date you. But when you didn't show up…."

"Ok wait a minute. Didn't show up? I was there at six! Just like you asked." Tristan interrupted.

"No…no you weren't." Hayden insisted.

"Yes I was!" Tristan snapped. Looking down Tristan quickly checked his watch "Hell its seven thirty now!"

Suddenly Hayden started to laugh. "What? What is so funny?"

"Daylight savings time." Hayden said.

"Yeah so what?" Tristan shot back.

"Spring forward, fall back. Your watch in an hour slow Tristan." Hayden said.

Wait…was that today? Wait….didn't he see mom changing clocks today?

"Shit…." Tristan muttered.

"Yeah…hehe worked out for me though." Hayden laughed, earning a scowl from Tristan. "Anyway….I waited about an half and hour for you, you didn't show up, which was really depressing by the way. So I called Mitchell….to play a little game."

"You wanted to be tied up like that?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"Yes…I told you, I am into BDSM, I'm a submissive ok….and Mitchell is a Dom…and very…very Dominate at that." Hayden explained.

"But Mitch said he….well lets Ryan fuck him. Wouldn't that make him submissive?" Tristan asked, was he really talking about this? Hayden shook his head no.

"Where you are in the bed doesn't mean much, Mitchell is about he most dominate person I know, he just likes to have cock inside of him." Hayden said.

"So you were going to have Mitch fuck you?" Tristan grumbled, for some reason that bothered him.

"No…just to top me, some toys, some edge play things like that." Hayden stated.

"Ok….so…" Tristan muttered.

"Well then you showed up, shocked the hell out of me too, Mitch must have seen you as they were coming back, we had literally just started. Well….I've told Mitchell all about my feelings about you, he knows how much I like you, how badly I've wanted you. So….he wanted to give me what I wanted." Hayden explained.

"Which was me…" Tristan said. For some reason it made his stomach tingle to know he was wanted.

"Which was you." Hayden agreed. "Plus I'm sure he totally got off on pretty much topping both of us like that."

"Yeah…he was pretty hard." Tristan stated…and blushed earning a chuckle from Hayden.

"I bet he was, but I don't want to talk about him…I want to talk about you. I know your pissed, I don't blame you, but….well I have to ask…..will you give me a chance?"

"A chance?" Tristan asked.

"To be your boyfriend. There are a lot of advantages…."

"…Hayden…" ;

"I don't have periods."

"Hayden…."

"No pregnancy scares."

"Hayden.

"I put out."

"Hayden!"

"Yes?" The blond boy asked, looking fearful.

"I'm not gay…" Tristan stated weakly.

"Tris….ok look I know your not gay, but maybe you're at least bi? I mean….you started to get hard when Mitch touched you, I'm so going to get him for that, you got hard in my mouth, and you stayed hard while you fucked me. Which felt so fucking good…so maybe your at least a little…on my side?" Hayden asked hopefully.

"Hayden….I." Tristan started. Hayden just looked so hopeful…yet so scared. Did he really want to be with him that much?

"I know you don't have anyone right now, and I know you have to be lonely….even….even if its just sex….will you please just give me a chance?" Hayden pleaded.

Good God….was a guy really begging him for permission to date? Though what was really scary was he found himself not really minding….

"Well…I don't mpfm!" Tristan began before Hayden suddenly kissed him, Tristan found himself groaning pleasantly as Hayden's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring him. His hands drifted down to Hayden's ass kneading it roughly. Hayden keened into his mouth, leading forward into him. Tristan growled at that, shoving past Hayden's tongue and pushing his own into the blonds mouth. Hayden moaned excitedly at that, and Tristan quickly realized what he was doing, and broke the kiss.

"That's….so not straight boy behavior." Hayden gushed. "Just one chance…that's all I ask…please Tris…."

"You're a good friend….and since when do you call me Tris?" Tristan asked.

"I'll be a better boyfriend….and since right about now." Hayden responded.

Tristan had to think about it for a moment, a boyfriend? Could he do that? Hayden had been very kind to him ever since they had met….when everyone else had turned their nose up at him.

Hayden suddenly clenched his ass tightly, squirming a little.

"What? What is it?" Tristan asked and Hayden blushed. Big time.

"Um…well…I'm trying to keep from leaking."

"Leaking?" Tristan asked.

"Oh my….uh well….your um….your cum is still inside me. And what goes in….will come out." Hayden confessed.

"Well…why didn't you…squeeze it out…or something." Tristan suggested.

"Well…its silly…but it's a part of you, and I really do have feelings for you Tristan, so…I wanted….I wanted to keep it inside of me for as long as I could. And I can't tell you how hard it was to keep it in there and chase after you at the same time." Hayden admitted, blushing furiously.

"That's….kind of romantic I guess." Tristan said. He sighed….well…fuck it. "Alright…I'll give you a chance….I've done dumber things so why not?"

Hayden squealed with delight, capturing Tristan's lips in another deep kiss.

"You mean it? Really?" Hayden asked excitedly. "Oh you wont regret this I promise!" Hayden jumped up, holding his hand out to help Tristan up.

Tristan accepted it, simply looking at the boy, his boyfriend?

"….Well there are some things we need to talk about and all that….but yeah…why not…I've got nothing to lose I suppose." Tristan said as he walked over and retrieved his bike, lifting it back onto the wheels. But before he could say anything Hayden hopped up on his handle bars.

"Then home James." Hayden giggled. "I really do want to hang out with you….hehe…and I've got to start seducing you to."

"You know I was just going to walk behind you and push it." Tristan said.

"Again…I have a cummy booty, don't make me walk." Hayden stated. Which for some reason made Tristan blush.

"Uh ok…"

Slowly Tristan began to peddle, smiling for some reason when Hayden leaned back into him, the other boy was warm…and that felt nice.

"You know…my mom thinks your going to be a good influence on me."

"Oh if I have my way…I'm going to corrupt the shit out of you."

"…..No worse then anyone else has."

"Yeah and when I get to know her better I'll tell her all about the time you nearly made me pass out with a vibrating plug….I can't believe you really thought that would open my cuffs?"

"…..Shut up….."

END!

Author's notes.

Ok that was my very first one shot. And second smut scene ever! I've got mixed feelings about it, so I hope it works.

I know I got a little preachy there with the HIV thing, but for some reason I wanted to say it. I'm sure any gay men who read my work probably know more then I ever will. But still…I wanted a positive message ok? Plus I know a few people who have it, all because they had to go be stupid.

And yes I know Tristan gives in kinda quick….but again its just a one shot, and it was getting long. Besides I think its sweet.


End file.
